


A Hundred Years

by movedtoanother



Series: Mick and Rorty [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, ITS A BIRTHDAY GIFT, Some sadness, baby morty yall, but it gets, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movedtoanother/pseuds/movedtoanother
Summary: Rick sees Morty for the first time, and talks to him. Baby Morty, folks.





	A Hundred Years

"Beth! Welcome home sweetie." Rick greets out with a smile plastered on his face. He moves himself aside to make way for the blonde and the small baby carrier, Jerry dragging his feet as he walks in after. With a three year-old Summer in his arms, she wiggles as she tries to free herself from her grandfather's hold. Once on her feet, she makes a mad dash to her mother, her small pigtails bouncing along. Rick watched as he closed the door, strolling over to the sofa, resting his arms against the back of the couch.

Excitement and curiosity is written all over Summer's pudgy face, as she lifts up the baby blanket that hid her baby brother. "Baby?" She asks as she looks to her mother in confusion. _'Why isn't the baby awake?'_ her expression reads as she lifts the blanket once more.

"He's asleep, pumpkin." Explains Beth as she gently lifts the blanket off the carrier, giving full view of the small infant. "Holy shi– _shoot_ , so small and skinny" Rick says as he gestures to the small baby. Beth sends a soft glare to her father, though snaps her head as soon as she hears her infant son start fussing.

Lifting him out of the carrier, the baby opens his eyes a bit, making a face of discomfort at the sudden light. "What'd you name the kid?" Rick asks as he stares at the baby.

"His name is Mortimer." Beth replies with a side glance to Jerry, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Hey, we agreed to _Mortimer,_ Beth _."_ Jerry explains as he raised up his hands in defence, causing Beth to roll her eyes. "I was in labour and wanted you to shut up and leave." Beth says as she stands with Mortimer a bundle in her arms. "Mortimer, huh?" Rick mumbles as he walks to the front of the sofa, standing next to his daughter as he looks at the baby boy.

"You can hold him if you want to, dad." Beth says with a small laugh, amused by her father's reluctance to voice what he wants. Rick's face paled, as he didn't think he was good to hold a baby, let alone a baby of Mortimer's size.

Beth had gone into birth two weeks early, this causing the baby to stay in hospital for a bit longer than they wanted. In the hospital, Mortimer experienced both apnea and bradycardia. His heartbeat would fall below a hundred beats per minute, and his breathing would stop for more than ten seconds, causing an alarm to go off. Beth would watch as the doctors would gently rub or tap at his small back, this causing the infant to breathe and his heart rate to increase.

The blonde-haired woman wanted nothing more than to hold her baby during those times, wanting to comfort him.

"Beth, sweetie?" Rick calls, making Beth blink back to reality. She realises that she had been off in memory-land, not even feeling her father take the, now, sleeping infant away from her grasp. She looks around, seeing that Summer was crashed out on the blue sofa. Lifting her up, Beth glances back to Rick before she leaves to lay the toddler in her bed upstairs. Jerry follows along, not wanting to be around Rick when he was alone.

Rick watched as the living room emptied, leaving only he and Mortimer to themselves. "Hey there, little guy." He says to the baby, who's eyes began to open. The man watched with such fascination as his grandson began to move around in his hold, causing Rick to adjust the infant to lay his head against his forearm. "I think... _Morty_ fits you better, yeah?" Rick asks, knowing that little Morty wouldn't answer. He was surprised when Morty made a noise, a faint smile appearing on his face.

" _Morty_ it is then, little buddy." Rick began to gently bounce the baby in his arms, walking around the first floor of the house. "You know, I never thought I'd see you." Rick says absentmindedly. He walked around the house, every so often hearing Morty gurgle or make a muffled grunt. "I didn't think I would ever see your sister, your mother— heck, even your dumb father." Rick sat down on the sofa, watching as Morty adjusted himself to a comfortable position.

"Your grandpa Rick thinks he's strong, but deep down, he knows he's really weak." The man says, feeling Morty stretch out his little limbs, his grey eyes shut.

"I traveled the universe to escape my feelings, little did I know that I'd leave behind a trail of pain." He gently takes Morty's hand, amazed by how small they were compared to his.

"You are so small, yet so full of purpose, Morty." Rick says as Morty opened his eyes, staring up at his grandfather with a blank expression.

"I know you don't understand me, but you will eventually..." he trails off, feeling Morty grasp his finger with his tiny hand.

"If I stay long enough." Rick finishes. Morty shifted around, turning his head around to look at things around him. Rick stares as Morty kick and wave his arms, giving a big yawn. He closed his eyes once more, deciding that it was a good time to take a nap.

"Maybe when you're older, I can show you worlds from different galaxies. Far off planets, with wonders that people on earth can only dream about." Rick states as he shifted Morty to one hand, jutting out his arms as he emphasised his statement.

"A hundred years, you and me Morty." Rick says as he stands up from the sofa. Morty beginning to laugh in his sleep, causing Rick to smile and lightly laugh alongside his infant grandson. "You think this is a joke, Morty?" Rick asks in a silly voice, making a face to the infant who opened his eyes and laughed. 

"A hundred years of-of Rick and Morty things! Great things! We'll-we'll travel galaxies together! Do great things together, you and me, Morty!" Rick shouts in a whisper, his grandson having a smile across his pudgy face.

Rick continued his little 'one hundred years,' rant, not knowing that Beth sat at the stairs with a camcorder, capturing the entire time her father spent with her son.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift. Happy birthday Luca, you cunt :^)


End file.
